The present disclosure relates to reciprocating pumps, and more particularly, to reciprocating pumps with a bellows seal.
Existing solutions for mounting the bellows involve making the pump rod out of two pieces and having access to both ends of the pump. The longer the pump stroke of the reciprocating pump, the longer the bellows needed to provide the non-sliding seal. This poses a challenge for mounting the bellows in the pump.